From Human, to Car in zero point 3 seconds?
by Lightning09
Summary: Ashley, and Jenn headed out one evening to watch the new movie cars. As the make plans the next day to head out Jenn remembers a little place to go to. They are some how thrown into the cars world. Follow them on their adventures. Please Review!
1. Did what i think just happen Happen?

Authors Note: This is my first attempt at a Cars Fanfic, and it is a story that kind of just popped into my head. So please be nice to me lol. :-) And also I do not own anything other than the cars you did not hear about in the movie. Thanks hope you enjoy!

Ashley, and Jenn, two young girls had just walked out of the movie theatre.

"That movie was awsome!" Jenn exclaimed as they walked to her car. " Yeah, there has to be a sequel there's no way their just going to leave it like that." Ashley said.

They had just seen the movie cars, and were now getting ready to go home. As Jenn drove them home they talked about random things, and made plans to go out tomorrow. Jenn slowly pulled into Ashley's driveway, and dropped her off, then she drove to her own house. Both girls laid down to sleep, not knowing what was going to happen the next day.

As Ashley woke up the next morning she took a shower, and got dressed. Just as she sat down to eat breakfast her cell phone rang. "Hey" she anwsered as she already knew who it was.

"Hey do you want to go drive around, I found a cool secluded place" Jenn asked on the other line.

"Sure, I just have to finish eating, and grabb my keys, and I'll meet you at your house."

" Ok, I'll see you later"

"Bye".

Ashley hung up her phone and finished eating, and grabbed her keys and left. As she arrived at Jenn's house, she was already outside waiting, so Jenn pulled out, and Ashley followed her.

They traveled about an hour, and ended up in a nice area with a waterfall, and clifts.

"Hey does this look familiar?" Jenn asked

"It kind of looks like the wheel well area in the movie last night" "Exactly, Jon brought me here one day, and after seeing that last night I remembered about it"

"This is weird, and cool at the same time, if thats possible of course" Ashley told her as they both laughed.

When they finally decided to get out of their cars a bright flash of light appeared, and there was a cold sensation that ran through them.

"Ashley... WHAT was that?" Jenn asked nervously.

"Ummmm... I really don't know, I feel different though" as Ashley tried to get out she couldn't...

"Jenn, can you get out?"

"NO, What the hell is happening?" Jenn said now paniking. Ashley finally looked over at her friend and realized

"Jenn, Where in the Cars world, as crazy as it sounds your a car... just look at me"

"...So what do we do now?" Jenn asked calming down a little. There was still the fact that, they were cars!


	2. Now what do we do?

Authors Note: Again I only own Jenn, and Ashley so far... hope you are enjoying I hope I receive alot of reviews let me know if you think its horrible or not. Thank you! Have a nice weekend!

They sat there a little longer not talking at all.

"Well, Maybe we should drive down, if were in the cars world now then driving down the hill will lead us to Radiator Springs" Ashley explained it was they only thing she could think of right now.

"Ok, you know this is kind of exciting, if i only wasn't a Kia" Jenn laughed

"You know were going to be really young compared to them, because your car is only 5 years old, and mine is 6, so who knows what they will do with us, but we can't just sit up here."

"Thanks, I was actually looking forward to this, but now..."

"Come on." Ashley said interupting her as she turned her wheels, and drove off.

Ashley was trying to remember the way to Radiator Springs from the movie. She was able to get them to the Willie's Butte. She rolled up, and stopped to wait for Jenn, as Jenn rolled up she smiled at her.

"This is going to be fun, hopefully they like us though." She told Jenn.

"See! There you go ruining the moment again." she yelled as she quickly sped away.

"What are you doing?"

"Right, to go left! It works! " Jenn said as she pulled back up near her friend.

"Oh, yeah I forgot! Now we can race, and not get pulled over!" Ashley exclaimed as she sped away after Jenn. They continued to race for a while.

Not to long after the Sherrif pulled up near his usual spot to catch speeders (AN:I dont know if it's near Willies Butte, but all well lol) he suddenly heard a bunch of giggling, and roaring engines behing him, so he quickly turned around. He was surprised at what he saw. There, down in Willie's Butte was a black Kia Sephia, and a bright red Chevy Cavalier, and to his surprise they looked really young. He wondered what they were doing here without any parents, or relatives, and racing at that! What if they got hurt?. Deciding not to scare them he quickly drove off to explain what he seen to the rest of the town. And to see if he could get some help.

Sorry its a little short, I have to get all my ideas together, but I wanted to give you guys something else.


	3. Sally, and Flo to the rescue

As the sheriff pulled up to Flo's where everyone was he began to tell them what he saw.

"Hey, everyone listen up.. There are two young kids down at willie's butte. Im not good with young kids does anyone want to acompany me there?" Sheriff asked.

Everyone just seemed to look at each other when Flo, and Sally spoke up.

"Sure honey, I will" Flo anwsered

"I'll come to." Sally said.

Sally, Flo, and the sheriff quickly drove off to see what these kids were up to.

"Hey Jenn, do you think we should head over to Radiator Springs?" Ashley asked.

"And what do we tell them, 'Hey we were humans now were cars and what do we do?' plus the sheriff was watching us when we were racing, so i think he went to tell them." Jenn exclaimed as she seen three cars driving over.

"See told ya so!" she said sticking out her tongue.

"Your, so immature."

"Am, not!"

"Are, too!"

They continued to argue back, and forth not even noticing that the three cars had arrived. Flo was the one to break the arguing.

"Hey kids, what are ya arguing about?" she asked as the two young cars quickly jumped not knowing she was there, so she had scared them.

"Oh.. Um.. nothing" Jenn said looking at the ground.

"Ok, well my names Flo, this is Sally, and thats Sheriff. " she said pointing to everyone with her tire.

"What are your names?" Sally asked softly not to scare them again.

"I'm Jenn, and she's Ashley" Jenn replied

"How old are you youngsters?" the sheriff asked.

Ashley quickly responded when Jenn looked at her.

"Ten" she fugured ten years old to humans was a old car right? Well not here!

"Ten, thats it! What are you girls doing out here all alone?" The sheriff exclaimed.

Ashley, and Jenn looked at each other as they answered the sheriff.

"Well, we don't really know how we got here."

"Yeah, it was weird we kind of just woke up.. and here we are." Ashley finished.

As the three older cars looked at each other.

"Well why don't you girls come back to the town, I have a motel you can stay in." she told them.

"Uhh.. Sally?" Ashley asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, ok I thought I forgot your name. We don't have any money."

"It's ok, don't worry about it" Sally told them.

The five cars then drove back to the town. Sheriff was in the front, Jenn and Ashley were behind him, and Flo, and Sally were further back talking.

"Can, you believe some one could actually just drop there children off, and not even care about them?" Sally was asking Flo.

"When I was little I use to see it all the time, Cars just wanted there own time to do things, and got sick of having kids around." Flo told her,

"Thats Crazy! Once there yours, you have to take care of them!" Sally said.

Of course they don't know the real truth behing their arrival.

"Did you see Jenn, her hood is all dented, and her back is all messed up, I wonder if she was abused."

"Well Honey, We'll just have to find out, but I think they trust us." Flo told her. (AN: Jenn is my Best friend and the dents are from here mutiple accidents she had been in. LOL not from her being abused. and sorry if Flo's accent sucks I'm not good with accents)

"Yeah, but Jenn seemed really scared, and nervous." Sally told her.

"Well were almost there, Hey kids!" Flo yelled.

As Ashley, and Jenn turned around

"Do you girls want to meet everyone else? Or go to the cozy cone, and go to sleep, you girls look exhausted." Flo asked

"Can we meet everyone later?" Jenn asked still a little nervous about meeting everyone else.

"Sure, honey just follow Sally" Flo told them as she drove off to her cafe' were everyone still was except the sheriff who went back to try and catch speeders, and Sally who was showing the girls to their rooms.

"So hey Flo what was that all about?" Lightning asked as Flo pulled back up.

"Two young girls must have been dropped off by their parents."

All the cars except for Flo widened their eyes.

"Man, that isn't deep love right there." Filmore stated.

" So, where's a mis' Salleh?" Mater asked

" She's showing them to their rooms at the Cozey Cone."

"Whats going to happen to them?" Lightning asked

"Well, first Sally, and I are going to find out what happen to them in their past, because it looks like Jenn, a little black Kia was abused, and Ashley also has a dent on her. Then were going to see if Doc can check them out." Flo told her friends.

"I will paint them up niceee." Ramone told her.

"Well Ashley really doesn't need it, just Jenn."

Sally then pulled up next to lightning and sighed.

"Whats up?" he asked her

" I just can't believe anyone could posisbly do that, its horrible" Sally told him.

"Oh"

"Are they all set for now?" Flo asked her

"Yeah, Jenn went right in to head to sleep, and Ashley thanked me, then went to sleep. I asked Ashley if she wanted to go for a drive later, and talk that I would go. She said to come get her in a hour." She told Flo.

"Good, maybe then I can talk to Jenn." Flo told he as she brought her over a can of oil.

"Thanks"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Lightning asked

"Nah, not right now she is still a little nervous about everything, not as bad as Jenn though."

"Ok, but if you need me." Lightning told her.

"Thank you." Sally told him as she gave him a kiss on his fender.

About an hour later Sally had gone back to the cozey cone, and Lighting was off practicing with Doc. Ashley slowly drove out of her cone, and went over to Jenn's to find her still sleeping. She decided to then go, and see Sally.

"Hi Sally." she said yawning.

"Oh, hi honey did you have a nice sleep?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was nice in there"

"Yeah its all newly rennovated."

"Can we go for that drive? Your being so nice I decided I'll tell you about my past." Ashley told her. In fact she had not been asleep the whole time. For about half the time she was coming up with a story for everything, how they go there, why Jenn had so many dents. She wasn't going to lie, she was just going to tell her how her past was really, as if she was a car.

"Sure, just hold on one second." Sally told her.

"Ok, I'm just going to see if Jenn is awake." Ashley drove off to wake Jenn to tell her not to come out later until she got back, because then she would tell her the story she came up with.

Jenn had no problem with that, and went back to sleep.

Ashley drove back to were Sally was waiting, and they took off. Ashley had a feeling she knew were they were going. Where everything had started for her. As they made it to the top, they rested up near the edge.

"Oh, I just love it up here." Sally told her

"Yeah, it is beautiful." Ashley said looking around.

"Just becareful, so what happened to you? Where are your parents, and why do you have that dent? And why does Jenn have so many?" Sally asked looking at the young girl.

"Wow, lots of questions." Ashley laughed.

"Well first off, My mother died when I was real young, and my father couldn't handle it so he left. I haven't had parents since then."

"Who have you been living with?"

"Well Jenn's Mom, and Dad let me stay with them alot until i finally foun someplace on my own."

"But, your so young"

" Well then Jenn's mom left her Dad, to go back to where she came from, because she couldn't take it anymore. And Jenn's Dad started abusing her. Hitting her, and crashing into her, so we both finally decided to drive one day, and we ended up here." Ashley told her, as her eyes began to tear up with thoughts of her own true past, the fact that her mother had died, and her father left them.

"Oh, Honey its ok..you have all of us now we'll take care of you." Sally told her.

"Really?" Ashley asked her

"Of course, and I know someone who wants to meet you?"

"Who?" Ashley asked.

"My boyfriend, have you ever heard of Lightning McQueen?" Sally asked.


	4. Check up with Doc

Sally then slowly led the way back to the town. Ashley, and her then pulled up to Flo's were everyone was even Doc.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Ashley." Sally told them.

"Hello!" Everyone exclaimed as Flo pulled up to her

"Hey, would you like a quart of oil?" she asked her

"Um.. Ok" Ashley said as she pulled up near Sally who was near Lightning, Mater, and Doc.

"So your the new youngin' everyon' been talkin' 'bout?" Mater asked.

"Yeah" Ashley smiled at him

"Well, my names Mater, like Tuh-Mater but without the tuh." he said laughing. Ashley laughed also.

"Hey why don't you come see meh tonight I'll teach you sumthin' fuunnn." Mater said laughing.

"Ok" Ashley said as Lightning interrupted

"Uh, Mater I don't think thats a good idea"

"Well, why not buddy?"

"Because, I dont think she has the horsepower to beat out Frank" Lightning told him

"Ok, whatever you say buddy."

Ashley knew what he was talking about, because of the movie, but didn't want to let them know that.

"What was it?" Ashley asked Lightning

"Oh nothing don't worry about it Ash." he smiled at her, as she smiled back. She really liked the cars in this town.

Sally decided to go see if Doc would check Ashley out to see if everything was alright with her engine, and also have that dent removed.

"Hey Doc." she said as she rolled up next to him.

" Yes, Sally" Doc anwsered.

" Do you think you could check Ashley, and Jenn out to make sure they're fine. They both were a little abused."

"Sure, just bring Ashley by later, and Jenn whenever you get her to open up more." Doc told her.

"Ok thanks" she told him as he turned, and went back to his shop to get his tools ready to check Ashley out.

Sally drove back over to where Lightning, and Ashley were. She pulled up next to Lightning, and kissed his fender again.

"Well Heello." Lightning said as she did this.

"Ashley, your going to go see Doc later, he's going to give you a check up." Sally told her

Ashley's eyes just widened as she said this, and Lightning, and Sally both laughed. Ashley knew how cars were checked out in the human world, but not that she was a car? How would it be?

"Its ok Doc's nice, and gentle." Lightning said as he nudged her.

She was still a little scared of Doc. In the movie he seemed mean.

Ashley then excused herself, and drove over to Jenn's cone to find Jenn was up.

"Well about time you came back." Jenn told her best friend.

"Sorry, don't worry everyone here is cool, they'll like you. I have to go to Doc's later for a checkup."

Ashley the told her friend about the story she told Sally, and about what had happened while she was sleeping. Jenn then decided she would go meet these cars her friend was telling her so much about.

They both pulled up to the cafe' and Ashley introduced Jenn. Right after everyone said their hello's Lightning pulled up to Ashley, as Jenn went to go see Flo.

"Come on Ash." he said as he pushed her forward a little.

"I'm coming" Ashley said as she drove next to Lightning

"So Sheriff said you, and Jenn were racing down at Willie's Butte. Did you know I was a famous race car?" he asked her

"Yes, can you race with me, and Jenn sometime? Or at least show us some stuff?" she asked him

" I'm not going to race with you, but I will show you girls some stuff, that is if you behave for Doc." Lightning told her.

"So your bribing me now?" Ashley asked him as she smugly looked at him.

"No more like telling you." he said as he pushed Ashley into Doc's garage.

"Ah young Ashley, well don't you two look alike." Doc said referring to the color on both the cars infront of him.

"Yes same color. She's a little nervous, Doc" Lightning told him.

"Don't worry about it son, shouldn't you be practicing what I taught you this morning?" Doc asked.

"Yes, but Sally wanted me to stay with her until she was done. She couldn't make it she had work to do at the cozy cone." Lightning explained to Doc.

"Oh ok Well lets get this young lady up on the lift." Doc told them.

As Ashley looked as scared as she could ever.

"Don't worry you'll be ok" Doc and lightning told her.

Now Back at the cafe' Jenn was getting really comfortable with the other cars. Ramone didn't have to do any persuaing (sp?) when he asked her if she wanted a new paint job. She asked him if he could paint her bright neon orange, which is her favorite color and he had agreed, she also asked if he could do some blue flames.

"First we need to get these dents out of you, and then I fix you up nicee" Ramone told her

"Ok, thanks!" Jenn exclaimed very excited.

She then drove over to see Sarge, and Filmore. She wanted to join the Army when she was a human so she figured she would ask Sarge about some of the stuff he carried, and if he could tell her some of his stories.

"Hey Sarge, so im guessing your into the Army stuff huh?" Jenn asked him smiling.

"Well of course I am as an official Army jeep."

"You know I almost signed up for boot camp." she told him

"You are not old enough. You can practice with me if your serious though." He said to cheer her up a little bit about not being able to join.

"Thanks, It won't be for a couple of days though."

"Thats fine, soldier."

"Hey Filmore whats that?" she asked as she looked over to see what Filmore was carrying.

"It's organic fuel man... "

"I've never heard of that before, is it new?" she asked

"Nooo, man It's all a conspiracy!" he yelled

"Don't embarass me Filmore." Sarge lectured him.

Jenn just shook her head laughing as she drove off to the cozy cone.

"Hey Sally, have you seen Ashley, she brought me to Flo's and dissapeared." she asked

"She should be with lightning right now. There at Doc's Ashley is getting a check up."

"Oh, thats right. I think she told me about that. Thank You!" Jenn told her as she turned and drove off again.

She continued to drive until she met up with Mater. It was just starting to get a little dark out, so she decided to turn on her headlights only to find one was burnt out.

"Hey Mater, what are you up to?" she asked him as she pulled up next to the tow truck.

"Well, my best friend is busy so I hav' no one to go tractor tipping wit'." he told her.

"Well, my best friend is busy to so how about I go with you." she asked.

"I dunno 'bout that. Yous too young, and don' have 'nough horsepowa" he repeated what Lightning told him about Ashley.

"Come on don't worry about me I'll be fine" she told him as they headed out to the fields.


	5. Lesson 1: Tractor tipping with Mater

Authors note: Ok so hows it going so far? I have only received a few reviews, but thats ok there loyal reviewers. Thank you all! Sorry this chapter is shorter, but I wanted to post something, and I did it in a rush. Hope is ok, I don't think its the best work I've done. but hey just let me know what you think. Please Review.

The day had turned out to be a successful day. Ashley had received her checkup from Doc, and was fine except for the dent on her side, because it was painful for her when Doc removed it he had given her some medication that put her to sleep, so Lightning had pushed her back the cozy cone, and put her in her cone.

"How did she make out?" Sally asked Lightning as he pulled up next to her, and nudged her bumper.

"She's fine. Doc just removed that dent, and gave her some pain medication, and she's sleeping now."

Lightning, and Sally then took a drive up to Ornament Valley to their favorite spot.

Jenn, and Mater had just made it to the field, when Jenn decided to ask.

"Hey, Mater"

"Yesss"

"What exactly do we do now?" she asked

" Shoooot, just you wait 'n' see" he told her as he slowly pulled up to a tractor, and honked his horn, and the tractor flipped.

"Oh, Man that was awsome!" Jenn exclaimed laughing

"Well, now its your turn"

Jenn did the same exact thing as Mater except to a different tractor. After she honked her horn the tractor flipped. Mater, and her continued to do this until Mater heard the noise from Frank.

" Thats Frank!" Mater said turning quickly, and taking off.

Just like McQueen it took Jenn a second to comprehend. Frank came right near her when she turned, and took off. As she drove up next to Mater he yelled

"C'mon.. he gonna get cha. C'mon"

Jenn was driving as fast as she could with Frank right behind her. Right before she was about to make it out Frank clipped her, she screamed in pain as the machine had hit her which caused Mater to turn around panicking.

"Are ya alright?" he asked as he pulled up next to her.

She was able to make it out of the fence, and a little further down.

"Yeah, Mater don't worry I'll be alright. I just couldn't turn right on that last turn. Then when his blade hit me it hurt." she told him.

Mater drove behind her to see what the damage was there was only a dent, a couple of scratches, and some paint missing.

"I can tow ya back if ya want?" he suggested.

"Nah, Frank isn't going to be the one to stop me from anything, and besides I have had worse." she told him as they drove back into the town.

Just as they pulled up near the coy cone Lightning, and Sally pulled up.

"Where have you two been?" Lightning asked Mater

"Well buddy we was tractor tipping."

"Mater, I told you these girls don't have the horsepower to do that." Lightning told his best friend

"Come on Lightning, I'm not a baby." She told him

"Still."

"Sorry buddy." Mater told Lightning.

"Oh dont worry about it."

"Hey do you think tumarra we can look for the ghost light?" he asked Lightning.

"It depends on what Doc has me doing." he told him.

"Well, guys i'm going to go to sleep I'm tired." Jenn told them.

"You have an appointment with Doc tomorrow." Sally to her.Jenn nodded as she turned around.

"And, what happen to you back Jenn?" Sally asked.

"Oh, nothing just a bad encounter with a tree." Jenn said as she turned back around, and smiled at the three cars.

"See ya in the morning. Bye, Miss Salleh" Mater told them.

"Good night Mater." Sally, and Lightning told him.


	6. Drives, Promises, and new paint jobs

Authors note: I figured I would put this in once agian just to remind people. The only characters I own so far are Ashley, and Jenn. Thanks! And also thanks to Life is a highway66, LilKat3, Thunder Hicks, and nychick for the awsome reviews.

"Yeah, Yeah, Doc right to go left I know" Lightning repeated what Doc was telling him once again. They continued to train for a good part of the morning, until Doc was totally satisfied.

"Ok, good job, son. Now let me get back to my shop so I can check out Jenn, but first lets go get a quart of oil." he told Lighting as the drove over to Flo's.

Ramone had just done his paint job over this time he had bright lime green with dark blue, and black designs on his sides.

"Woah, Ramone nice look" Lightning said as he pulled up next to him.

"Dude, Thanks just watch the paint its still wet." Ramone told him.

After about twenty minutes everyone seemed like theyhad work to do. Flo remained at her shop. Luigi, and Guido were finishing up on painting their store Doc was now fixing up Jenn, Ramone was at his shop preparing for when Jenn was done, and Mater was towing things back, and forth.

Lightning drove over to the cozy cone to see what his girlfriend was doing. He hadn't seen her yet today, because he woke up early to go train with Doc, and she had still been sleeping.

"Hey has anyone seen a beautiful looking Porcshe?" Lightning asked as he pulled up to the main desk.

Sally giggled as she normally did, and smiled at him.

"Here to cause trouble stickers?" she asked as he came around behind the desk.

"Nah, just wanted to see what you were up to." he said as he looked at the paperwork infront of her.

"Paperwork, lots of fun..." she said sarcasticly.

After a moment of thought she suggested something for him to do.

"Hey, I have an idea for you, why don't you take Ashley for a drive get to know her better? I don't want to bore you with my paperwork, plus I'm almost done. Then I'll come find you guys." she suggested.

"Well I didnt want to wake her, but ok."

He drove over to cone number 9, which was where Ashley was currently staying.

"Ash... Ash..." no anwser

"ASHLEY!" he yelled so she would hear him

"Huh, what? Where's the fire?" Ashley asked as she jumped up to see Lightning laughing at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"A little better, it hurts a little bit, but nothing I can't deal with."

"Well, I'll talk to Doc later maybe he can give you something else to help with that, but until then do you want to go for a drive? I want to get to know you better." he told her, and she agreed.

So Lightning, and Ashley took off slowly, talking to each other on the way.

As Jenn was lifted on to the lift she talked to Doc.

"um... Doc.. Sir is this gonna hurt?" she asked him

"No, not really hun, you have nothing to be afraid of."

"Ok, thanks. You guys are all really nice, Im glad you guys took Ashley, and I in." She expressed to him.

"I don't think there would be a day, where Flo and Sally could leave to little kids who were both parentless alone." he explained as he tapped lightly on her motor.

"Well I'm glad, it's weird Flo reminds me alot of my mother, and Sally reminds me of Ashley's mom." she said trying to hold back tears, as she thought about her mom, and Ashley's mom.

"Jenn, do mind if I asked? What exactly happened to you? You have alot of problems" Doc asked as he looked at her seriously looking for an explanation.

She began to explain everything in her life. Her mom, her dad, the abuse, and then how she took off.

When she was done Doc looked at her very sympathetic.

"Well, I can promise you that you two will have a better life here. I will make sure of that." Doc said smiling at her.

"Now lets get you fixed up."

He began to fix her engine, and her brakes. Then he started to pull the dents out also. As he got to her bumper that was the part that hurt the most, since it was fresh it stung when he touched it. Since she had so many dents, and scratches he gave her a medication when he was done that wouldn't knock her out like, the one he gave Ashley.

Jenn looked at him when he was done.

"Thanks, Doc" she told him

He smiled at her. "Now, why don't you go on over to Ramones to get some new paint, you don't look to sharp right now."

She smiled and headed on over to Flo's to find Ramone.

"Hey Flo, have you seen Ramone?" she asked as she pulled up next to her.

"Yeah, honey he's over at his shop, Doc fix you all up?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's cool."

"Yeah, that, Doc is"

Jenn then nodded, and headed over to Ramone's

"Oh, Ramone?" Jenn called out looking for him

"Ehh! Ova here" he called.

She headed over near the paint, and he began to cover her tires.

"I just mixed the colors so we have neon orange." he told her as he began to paint her. After he was done spraying her, he began the blue flames. When he was all done Jenn was estatic.

"It's awsome! Ramone!" Jenn exclaimed.

"Thanks, no denting it up now." he said as she kissed his fender.

"Don't worry, I won't" she said as she pulled out of the shop to go find Ashley.

Authors note: Again sorry Its so short, Im just exausted. I promise to make the next chapter longer as, another character from the movie will show up. Im not telling whooooo though. lol Please review, thats what keeps me going. Sorry if this chapter stinks.


	7. Crash Dummy

Authors Note: Hey whats up? Hope every things going well. Well heres another chapter. Please Review! Be kind I don't have many reviews.

Jenn finally meet up with Ashley about ten minutes later. Ashley was down at willy's butte checking out the scenery when Jenn found her.

"Hey! Check me out! Do I look fly or what?" Jenn asked Ashley as she pulled up next to her grinning.

"Oh, WOW! Thats exactly how you wanted your car painted, thats cool. Hey how come your not knocked out from the medication like I was?" Ashley asked aggitated.

"Well, Doc figured since you were done at night it would help you sleep, as mine was done in the morning." Jenn explained.

"Oh, well whatever. Why don't we do what cars do best?.. Drive."

"Ok, where are we heading to."

"Where ever the road takes us." Ashley told her best friend as she took off.

Ashley, and Jenn drove for about 8 miles until Ashley suddenly skidded, almost causing Jenn to hit her.

"WHAT is your prob..." Jenn was cut off by the voice of the car infront of Ashley.

"Well, hello ladies may I ask why you are out her all by yourselves?" Chick Hicks asked as he drove around both girls.

"Whats it to you?" Ashley replied with an atitude.

" Hey look we have a spoiled brat here. Where are your parents." he asked his voice sounding a little rougher.

"Not here" Ashley replied grinning.

Jenn stayed behind Ashley the whole time watching the two go back, and fourth.

"You know, two young girls like yourselves could get hurt out here. You never know what could just happen." he smirked at Ashley as he turned around to leave.

Jenn sighed that he was finally leaving, when Ashley decided she was not going to let him get away with that.

"Was that a threat?" she yelled to him.

Chick Hicks suddenly turned around, and pulled back up to the girls.

"You know, you are one sassy car. Maybe you should come with me, so I can straighten you out." He said as he approached her.

Jenn slowly backed up, and yelled for Ashley to come as she took off back to Radiator Springs with all her speed. Instead of Ashley turning around, and going with her she remained at the scene.

Ashley gained up as much strength as she had, and went full speed into Chick. He laughed lightly as he turned around

"Thats all you've got?" he asked as he crashed into her, and then took off.

Ashley tried to move, but soon blacked out.

Jenn continued to drive until she made it right at the main road to Radiator Springs, she then turned around to Ashley.

"Ash, what were you...Ashley?" she called as she drove around looking for Ashley.

'She must not have come! How dumb can she be!' Jenn thought as she drove quickly to Flo's to find Doc, Ramone, Flo, Lightning, Sally, and Mater there. Her eyes now had tears in them from the worry for Ashley.

"Jenn, Hun whats the matter?" Flo asked as she seen Jenns eyes as she pulled up to her.

"Ashley, and I went for a drive, and we met up with Chick Hicks, and he said some nasty things to us, so Ashley told him off, and when I took off I thought Ashley had followed me, but she apparenly didn't, and I think Chick took her." Jenn said she was now histerical, and tears were pouring down her eyes.

Lightning, Doc, and Sally were the first to comprehend what Jenn had said as she had said it so fast.

"Where were you?" Lightning asked urgently.

"About 8 miles past willy's butte"

Lightning, Doc, and Sally sped off leaving Ramone, and Mater a little behind them since they wern't as fast as the other three. Flo stayed behind at the cafe' and took care of Jenn. The five cars were not sure what they would find, or if they would find anything at all, but the continued until the got to there destination.

"Oh... my."Sally said as they pulled up.

Authors Note: Hey! sorry for the cliffhanger... but I had to do one in my story. If its ok with Life is a Highway66 I would like to borrow her Idea of then sending them to the humanized world just to get a glimpse of it. I just wanted votes if you guys think I should or not. Please tell me in your reviews. And it will only happen if there ok with it.


	8. Life is a highway

Authors Note: Hey whats up?? Hope every things going well. Well heres another chapter.Thank you to the three reviewers from last chapter. My ever so faithful reviewer Life is a highway66, Kapricious, and Apocolypse Dragon. YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME!!!! lol Please review again...\

Lightning was the first to pull up to Ashley.

"Ash, honey come on wake up, I know you wouldn't give up that easily." he told her as he nudged her fender. Her eyes began to flutter open. She appearently didn't know where she was, or what was going on at first.

"Dad...Dad..." she said softly that only Lightning, and Sally heard, because Doc was talking to Mater, and Ramone.

"Ummm... yes?" Lightning said as he looked at Sally.

Ashley then realized where she was and was just about to apologize for what she had just called Lightning when Sally interupted her.

"Honey, don't worry. Stickers, and I are here. We won't leave your side. Mater is going to tow you back to town ok. We'll be right here." she told her as Mater easily lifted her up by his cable, and began to tow her back.

Lightning smiled at Sally.

"You know you handled that very well, Sally." he told her.

"Not so bad yourself stickers, lets just hope she'll be ok."

"Yeah, well Chick will pay for this." Lightning said with pure anger in his voice.

Mater then hooked Ashley up, and pulled her back to Doc's shop.

"Ashley! Oh my god!!!" Jenn yelled speeding up to Ashley

"I didn't mean to leave you. I thought you were right behind me. I'm so sorry." Jenn cried as she followed them.

"Hey come here." Sally told her as she let the girl cry against her.

"She'll be fine, she has the best doctor in the world right now."

"She can't leave me..."

"She wont" Sally said reassurring.

After what seemed forever Doc dame out to the six cars who were now waiting outside.

"She's going to be fine, but she'll have to take it easy for a little while."

"Can we see her?" Jenn asked excitedly.

"Yes, but be very gentle" he told her as Jenn sped into the shop.

Doc stayed out to talk to the others.

"Doc whats up?" Lightning asked as he pulled up near Doc.

"I just can't believe that Chick would do this. He is pathetic." Doc told him rolling his eyes.

"Revenge is sweet." Lightning told him

"Son, don't even bother. Be the better car." he then turned and drove back to his garage. Lightning frowned, and pulled into the other garage to see Ashley. He pulled up next to Sally who was on the left side of her.

"Ash, honey how are you?" he asked.

"the best I can be I guess." she said smiling at him.

"Alright, well its getting late and Jenn you need to get to bed. So me and Ramone will bring you to your cone." Flo said as she drove out with Ramone.

"Bye Ash I'll see you in the morning Luv ya!" Jenn said as she nudged Ashley's side.

"Bye" Ashley whispered as Jenn left. Looking back to Lightning, Sally she smiled at them.

"Thank you" She told them.

"For what?" Sally asked

"For being like a Mom, and Dad to me. You and Lightning are taking care of me in a way I haven't been taking care of in a long time. And Sally you remind me of my mom."

"Oh hunnie that was so sweet!" Sally yelled kissing her fender, Lightning just smiled at the two and listened to what the young cavalier in front of him was saying.

" Its true! You all have been so nice, and caring. Jenn thinks of Ramone, and Flo like parents, and I think of you, and Lightning like that. And everyone else is awsome too. I just wish I could have grown up here when I was little."

"Well, if you think of us as parents then 'Go to bed!" Lightning said to a confused Ashley.

"Huh?"

"I just figured I would try it..." Lightning told her laughing

"Oh ok... Yes Daddy" Ashley said smiling in a sarcastic tone.

Sally laughed along with them.

"Ok I think you should really go to bed now it's 10:30 and you need your rest." Sally told her as she pecked her fender and backed out of the garage.

"Goodnight Ash" she said as she waited for Lightning

"Hey kid, your tough. Goodnight and don't worry I'll always be here. Me and Sally will be right across the street if you need us, and Doc is right in the other room okay?" he asked as she nodded. Lightning pecked her fender also and head across the street with Sally.

"You are going to make an awsome Dad when the time comes." she told him nudging him softly.

"And your are going to make a awsome Mom."

"Well im just glad they'll have two awsome parents." she told him smiling.

"Hey! I just remembered I have a couple f races coming up are you coming?" he asked her as they pulled into their cone.

"It depends is Ashley going to be able to come?" she asked him

"Of course!"

"Ok, good because if not I would help Flo take care of them. Plus I think I want to see a certain Chick Hicks."

"Sally, let me handle it" Lightning told her as he kissed her passionatly

"Goodnight" they told each other.

Authors note: (sings)Were have all the reviewers gone?? lol Please review. I hope you liked I felt like doing a nice romantic chapter. other than the crash stuff. I need some ideas too if anyone has any send them to mee pleassseeeeeee. By the way its my doggies birthday today!!!! Oh and my brothers but my doggie's is more important!! So now all you have to do is hit the little button below that says review thank you!!!!!!


	9. Off we go!

Authors note: Ok so its been over a month. I'm so sorry it took me so long, I tried to update the 19th but it wouldn't let me, anyways... I have been extremely busy, and have had some things to handle, but hopefully now everything will be good. Hope I still have all the reviewers I had before, and also many more.

A couple of weeks had gone by now. Ashley was recovering from her incident with Chick Hicks, and you would have never known that Jenn, and Ashley have not lived in Radiator Springs there whole lives. Jenn had adapted to calling Doc Gramps, and Ashley followed her. They were as comfortable as they could ever be there. Making them forget there lives they had before.

Today was a big day, Lightning had his first race for the qualifications for the piston cup race. His pit crew had been getitng ready to leave, and Lightning himself was also. Sally closed the motels for the day, as Flo, and Ramone closed their shops. They were all meeting at Flo's to leave.

Lightning pulled over to Flo's to greet Mack.

"Hey, Mack ready for another season?"

"You, bet I am! I see we have additions to the group" he said nodding towards Ashley, and Jenn.

"Oh, yeah come over here girls!" Lightning called them over.

"Mack, this is Ashley" he said signaling towards the cavalier. "And this is Jenn"

"HI!" both girls said as they smiled at him.

"Are you going to be gracing us with your presence today?" Mack asked them.

"Yup!" they both said.

"Yeah, Mack Sally, and Ashley are going to be riding with me in the trailer. Just so you know."

"I wanna drive there, with Jenn, and see the scenery!" Ashley said.

Just when Ashley said this Sally picked the perfect timing to pull up.

"Ash, honey, your not driving there, after the accident, your not going to drive that far, maybe the next time.."

"...but I feel fine.."

Sally gave her a look, that told Ashley she wasn't winning this one, and Ashley sighed, and turned back to Jenn.

"Well I guess I'll see you when we get there."

"Thats cool though." Jenn said as she pulled up near Ashley and whispered to her "at least they care..." "Yeah"

Lightning then pulled into his trailer, with Sally after him.

"Come on Ash"

"I'm coming"

Ashley pulled into the trailer, and Mack closed the door.

Flo called Jenn over next to her.

"Now, I want you to stay right next to me, got it? No taking off, ok?"

"Yes ma'am!" Jenn smiled saluting Flo.

Flo laughed as they began to drive off.

Ashley inside the trailer was looking around.

"Wow, this is cool"

"Isn't it?" Sally asked

"How did you guys meet?" Ashley asked them curious about it.

Authors note: Ok I'm going to be mean and stop it right there. Sorry it's so short but they will get longer as I get back into a routine of things. And also I have a mean headache right now so im going to take tylenol, and hopefully fall asleep. BYE!! PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. WOAH this is crazy!

Authors Note: Ok so IM SOOOO SORRY! I guess the routine meant 3 1/2 years. I know most of you that use to review arnt here anymore but if you are I hope to hear from you. If you seen my other story port I have also started up a rpg which will be really fun if you guys join! OK lets see if I can get back into the groove of this.

Lightning looked at Sally then back to Ashley "Well Ash, I was a hotshot rookie who didn't care

about anything but racing, and after racing in my first ever piston cup which I tied in I had to travel to

California to compete in a tie breaker race. On the way there I rolled out of this trailer and in my

panick ended up finding myself in Radatior Springs."

Of course Ashley already knew this story having seen the movie but she didn't want to say

anything. She looked at him with a confused look. "So you just ended up staying... just like that?"

Sally giggled a little " He definetly left more out of that story. If I remember correctly he drove

through the town, ended up ruining our road and found himself in the impound lot that night. The

next morning he was brought to the court room were Doc was ready to just let him go, but then I

showed up and convinced everyone to have him fix our road."

Lightning smiled slightly "Yes, and I hated it at first but once I got friendly with I realized there was

more to life than racing and that this is were I wanted to live."

Ashley smiled at the two of them "Well, I like it here too. I would like to stay."

Sally gave Ashley a sympathetic look "Honey you can live with us as long as you would like."

Ashley just sighed not knowing how long this "life" would last, but she was hoping forever.

Meanwhile outside the trailer Jenn was driving near Flo.

"I'm so excited! I've never been to an actual race before especially near the pit crew!!" she

exclaimed.

"Oh it is very exciting especially when you see Lightning in action he is amazing!" Flo told her.

"I can't wait!" Jenn drove up a little bit further ahead and got right next to Mater. "Soooo Mater how

about we look for the ghost light tonight?" Smiling.

"I don't know miss Jenn Lightning wasn to happy about the tractor tippen."

"Yeah but this is dangerous..." Jenn argued.

"We'll see k!"

"OK!" She slowed down so she was right near Flo as they pulled up to the stadium.

"WOAH!!!"

"Stay next to me hun" Flo told her.

Ashley was looking out the window " WOAH, this is crazy!"

Sally smiled "Yes, it is make sure you stay near us or you will get lost." she looke dover at

Lightning "Ya ready Stickers?"

Lightning smiled "Yeahh peice of cake" As the trailer began to open.

AN: Sorry guys if its not as good Im a little rusty please review all reviews welcome! Thanks!!


End file.
